


last 'i love you' [d.grayson]

by redrvbin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrvbin/pseuds/redrvbin
Summary: Request: Angst time! Could you do “This isn’t you.”, “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” and “You’re scaring me.” with Dick please?Summary: A few months into their relationship, Reader begins to realise that her loving Nightwing isn’t as loving as before... in fact he may not even be her Nightwing anymore.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	last 'i love you' [d.grayson]

Your relationship with Dick Gayson was like a dream come true. From the day you saw him walk into the Bludhaven police station, you knew that the two of you would click, that you were destined to be together forever… or so you thought. 

You soon come to realise that ‘forevers’ only happen in fairy tales.

The change wasn’t instant, no it was gradual, and that made it even worse. You hadn’t noticed your boy-wonders personality shift until it was far too late.

As you sit alone in the manor, you think back to the events of that night. Hoping that somehow, someway it was all a dream. And that Dick, your Dick, would come back to you.

-

It had been a long and frankly weird day. 

Starting off in the morning, Dick seemed more stoic and straight-faced than ever. The last couple of days had been like that, but you’d pay them no attention. After all, the man had been stressed before, so you thought nothing of it. You rolled over and laid your cheek onto his chest. “Hey pretty bird.” You whispered.

However, unlike the usual greeting you got, Dick just sat up, pushing you off of him. Your body thumped back onto the bed and you propped yourself up on your elbows, eying Dick. “Hey, what gives?” 

Dick turned his neck to face you, not even giving you the classic Grayson smile. 

_ Maybe he's just not feeling well _ , you thought to yourself. 

Pushing himself off the bed, DIck walked to your shared closet and grabbed his work uniform, still no words spoken between you two.

You got out of bed as well, and tiptoed over to him, snaking your arms around his toned waist. “I said morning, pretty bird.” You mumbled into his back.

Still, no response.

Then, after some time, “(Y/N), I have to get dressed.”

You pouted into the one sided hug, “But I didn’t get my good morning kiss yet.” 

The older man whipped around, causing your arms to drop, and faced you. He leaned down and gave your cheek a quick peck. “There,” He started, “Now, I need to change. Do you mind waiting outside?”

Two things about this interaction didn't sit well. One, the fact that he was very persistent about you not seeing him change and two, that was  _ not _ a DIck Grayson kiss.

  
Dick Grayson kisses were dizzying, full of love and hard to pull away from. That, that felt like a stone against your cheek.

“Um, yeah sure. Take your time, I’ll be in the kitchen, love.” Closing the door behind you, you walked over to your small nook of a kitchen, taking your phone off the counter.

_ He’s acting so strange _ , you thought,  _ Do I text Bruce? _

It was an unspoken agreement you had had previously with Dick. If he was ever to come home acting differently, or off in any sort of way, text or call Bruce. Though at the time you didn't understand why, the further you got into your relationship and the more you found out about the wild life of a vigilante, you decided it was better safe than sorry.

Hey Bruce, you texted, Just wanted to give you a heads up that D is acting a little off. Nothing to worry about, just thought you should know.

“Who are you texting?” 

  
You spun around, bumping into the tall man that was peering down to your phone.

“Jesus Dick! I didn’t even hear you sneak up on me! Don’t do that again you buffoon.” Going to play hit him, you raised your arm but Dick caught it, holding your wrist with such intensity, it started to hurt.

“Hey, Dickie, I was kidding.” He didn’t budge. “Seriously, Dick. Let go of me.” 

Only at your angry tone of voice did your boyfriend drop your arm, “Who were you texting, (Y/N)?”

_ What is  _ **_up_ ** _ with him? _

“Just Bruce, he uh, wanted to see if we wanted to come over for dinner tonight.” You lied.

Dicks beautiful blue eyes hardened to an almost grey colour, “You texted Bruce?”

You missed the hint of panic in his words.

Shrugging you nodded, “Yeah, something wrong Dick?”

The vigilante shook his head, “Of course not,” then he seemed as though he had trouble with the next word, “love.”

You smiled and reached up to peck his lips, he stood still as you did so, not reciprocating. You frowned,  _ had you done something wrong? _ Before you could ask, Dick sped over to the door.

“I am off to work. See you later.” And with that, he was gone.

You leaned against your kitchen countertop, shaking your head,  _ what was going on with your boyfriend? _

-

  
Walking into the Bludhaven Police Station, you sat down at the front desk, getting ready for today's job as secretary.

You scanned the ares, looking to see your boy in blue, however, Dick was nowhere to be seen. 

Calling over Captain Addad, you looked at him in worry. “Good morning Captain, I had a question. Have you perchance seen officer Grayson at all today?” You bit your lip as you awaited his response.

The captain seemed to be relaying all events from this morning when he eventually shook his head, “No, I’m sorry dear. I don’t believe he clocked in. Something wrong?”

Not wanting to alert him to your current home issues, you shook your head, “Erm, no. Oh goodness me, Totally forgot, he’s home sick right now.” You lied through your smiling teeth.

Though he didn’t fully believe you, Addad didn't want to press and so he let the discussion go, walking back to his office.

-

You called the work day in early. You just couldn’t focus knowing that Dick didn't make it to work that day.

Walking down the street to your apartment, you whipped out your phone, deciding now it was time to  _ call _ Bruce. 

“Hello?” He answered.

“Mr. Wayne, thank god. Hi, hope your day is well, I just have a quick question…” You breathed a sigh of relief at his answer.

“Go ahead,” Bruce urged on.

Heading up the steps to your apartment complex you started, “So you know the text I sent you this morning?” Bruce ‘hmmed’ in response, and you continued, “Well, Dick didn’t show up from work today and I'm just a little worried and was wondering if you had heard from him at all?”

Bruce rubbed his chin as he thought if he'd heard from his eldest child, “No, I’m sorry (Y/N), I can’t say I have. Is everything okay?”

You came up to your door and unlocked it, almost screaming at the scene inside. “Yea, everything is, um, all good.”

Your voice must’ve gone up a bit as Bruce repeated his question, “(Y/N), Is everything okay?”

Your breathing was rapid, as was your heart beat. 

The inside of your house was covered in bloody footprints.

_ Blood _ .

You were about to reply when a figure caught your attention, a large man in what looked like to be an owl mask put a finger up to his mouth, signalling you to be quiet.

“Bruce, I, I’m going to have to call you back…” 

You hung up before Bruce got another word in.

As you dropped your phone, The figure stepped out of the shadows, letting you get a better look at them.

You could now clearly see it _ was _ an owl costume, with the beak and all. Daggers layered the tool belt of the man as well as a broad sword strapped to its back. Not only were his footprints bloody, but you could now pick out the blood splatters layering his body.

“Who are you?” 

The figure didn’t answer you, only blankly stared at you from a distance.

Slowly, you made your way to the bedroom, swinging the door open - hoping not to see Dicks dead body splayed on the bed.

You sighed in relief when nothing was there, but soon became distressed when you felt a presence behind you.

Turning around, you became face to chest with the intruder. Finding every last bit of courage in you, you asked again, “I said, who are you.”

“You know who I am (Y/N). Just as well as I know who you are.” 

You froze, even masked, you recognized the voice. “Dick?” You whispered out.

_ There was no way, this blood covered figure could  _ **_not_ ** _ belong to your loving boyfriend. _

The man, who you now knew to be your boyfriend, lifted off his helmet and sure enough, there stood a smirking Dick Grayson.

“This isn’t you.” was all you could manage out. “Dick, I know this isn't you.”

His face returned to the stoic one that you saw this morning,“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” it was almost robotic, the way he spoke.

“Dick, what? This isn’t you, you’re Nightwing, you’re my Nightwing, my hero. I l-”

“Nightwing is dead.” He raised his voice, jostling you. For the first time in all those months of your relationship, you felt true fear in the presence of your pretty bird.

“Dick please.” You whispered, tears filling in your eyes, “Please, you’re scaring me.”

Dicks figured loomed over you as you tried to retreat back into the bedroom. He followed after you, stalking you like a cat.

You put your hands up in defense, “Dick,” You pleaded again.

“Dick Grayson is no more.” He said as he unsheathed the sword on his back. “Now only lives Talon.”

He brought the sword up and you screamed, ready for the slice. But it never came, the only thing you heard was a crash coming from the window.

Finally uncovering your eyes, you looked at the scene before you. There in your room stood Batman, batarang at the ready, facing off with Dick Talon.

“Nightwing, stand down!” The Batman scolded.

Talon laughed venomously and swung his sword at his father figure. “Nightwing. Is. Dead.” He yelled, kicking Bruce in the chest, propelling him backward.

You screamed as he came towards you once again, only to be saved by Batman… once again. “Go. Get out of here. Head to the Manor, Alfred knows you’re coming.”

Nodding your head you sped out of your room and weaved through the layout of your apartment. Reaching for the door, you touched the handle, until you were ripped away from safety.

Talon held you in his grip, the sharp claws edging towards your neck. “Dick, don't do this.” Batman said, trying to regain control of the situation.

Your boyfriend increased his pressure on your neck, tears streaming down your face, “Dick, Dickie please. I love you.”

At those words, Talon froze.  _ I love you _ .

He was the first to say it. And now you’d be the last to say it.

His pause was one that left him off guard, Batman quickly lunging towards his son and punching his temple. Dick crumbled to the floor.

You stood in your place, trying to make sense of the last few minutes. Bruce walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder as you looked down at your passed out lover… or ex-lover.

“Bruce, I-” The words caught in your throat. You leaned into the older man's touch and shook with tears.  _ How could this all happen? How could Dick, your Dick, become this evil? _

“I know. It will be okay (Y/N). We’ll bring him back to the cave. I’ll have doctor Thompkins look at him. Right now, we need to get you somewhere safe.”

-

And so here you were, alone in Dicks old bedroom, reminiscing about the good times you had, hoping that they weren't your last.


End file.
